disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
King Candy/Gallery
Images of King Candy from Wreck-It Ralph. Animation turbo grafiti.jpg|Graffiti of Turbo HELLOOOO!!!.JPG|King Candy jumping out of the curtains wreckitralphrosterracebillcandy.jpg|King Candy and Sour Bill at the opening race ceremony tumblr_ml1sbzZvgw1s9xpuyo1_1280.jpg|King Candy tossing his coin wreckitralphcapkingcandybill.png|King Candy and Sour Bill see Vanellope at the opening race ceremony Kingbillshock.jpg|King Candy witnessing the destruction Ralph caused tumblr_mh4xhpl3a21rk2y0po1_1280.jpg|King Candy on his throne tumblr_mh4xi0SZtG1rk2y0po1_1280.jpg|King Candy and Sour Bill becoming suspicious of Ralph's presence in Sugar Rush tumblr_mbf48hU9cH1rghrtao1_1280.jpg|''You game jumped!?'' KingCandy-e1352178463940.jpg|King Candy disappointed of Ralph game jumping tumblr_mh4xilB9vm1rk2y0po1_1280.jpg|King Candy and Sour Bill confronting Ralph with the Oreo guards tumblr_mdhwf8SOZ71r7kjuyo7_1280.png|King Candy with Ralph Garlic breath.JPG|KIng Candy annoying Ralph Turbo-Tastic!.png|Turbo's catchphrase in Turbo Time Turbo_Twins.png|Turbo wins a trophy. turbo jealous.png|Turbo gets jealous of RoadBlasters. wreckitralph12346.jpg|King Candy, Wynchel and Duncan confronting Ralph and Vanellope tumblr_mhm8ffO8to1rm8a0fo2_500.png|"Get them!" tumblr_mhkyyrigXM1qmooxno7_1280.png|King Candy, Wynchel, and Duncan, pursuing Ralph and Vanellope tumblr_mbwvycTR1s1r7bf7do2_1280.png|King Candy, Wynchel and Duncan, searching for Ralph and Vanellope tumblr_me6m6cxGd01qim4fgo7_1280.jpg|King Candy ordering Wynchel and Duncan to find Vanellope wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-7029.jpg Codeswir.jpg|King Candy and Sour Bill entering the code room tumblr_mjw0ya8kn91qmooxno8_1280.png|King Candy grabbing the medal code from the winner's cup code box Candycode.jpg|King Candy's code box tumblr_inline_mhlib4qxQn1qz4rgp.png|King Candy in Sugar Rush's codes wreck_it_ralph_ew_exclusive_rgb-9.jpg|King Candy waving to Ralph Kingcandyglasses.jpg|"You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses, would you?!" tumblr_moora8Mw1K1rczby5o2_1280.jpg|"It's yours! Go ahead! Take it!" Medalkingcandy.jpg|King Candy returning Ralph's medal tumblr_moora8Mw1K1rczby5o3_1280.jpg|"All I ask is that you hear me out." tumblr_mhl66rKekM1rhfd6ao1_1280.png|"Ralph, do you know what the hardest part about being a king is?" Fbcdgbb.jpg|King Candy and the subject in a "foreshadow" of when the game's unplugged because of Vanellope Tumblr mk92tmGcvp1rxtfu5o6 1280.png|"I know it's tough..." tumblr_moora8Mw1K1rczby5o9_1280.jpg|"Can I count on you to talk a little senses to her?" Disneyvillainkingcandycodes.jpg|King Candy deleting Vanellope's code Gdavnjtv.jpg|King Candy locking up Sugar Rush's memories Hnbvcvbb.jpg|King Candy with Sweet-Seekers Kingcandy.jpg|King Candy shocked to see Vanellope, during the Random Roster Race tumblr_mhkznxZ8hJ1qmooxno8_1280.png|King Candy attacking Vanellope, during the Random Roster Race king candy turning into turbo.jpg|King Candy turning into Turbo 185px-Turbo_Snapshot_01.png|Turbo fighting Vanellope Screen Shot 2013-12-05 at 9.46.31 PM 2.png|Turbo glitching into 8-bit TURBO.png|King Candy is revealed as Turbo 185px-Turbo_2.png|Turbo glitching 185px-Turbo_7.png|Turbo notices his cover is blown. Turbo revealed.JPG|Turbo's face becoming 8-bit, after being revealed 185px-Screenshot_2013-08-22_at_4.17.57_PM.png|Turbo panics tumblr_me143cKQ6S1qim4fgo9_1280.jpg|Turbo glitching into King Candy Wreckitralphscreencapturbo.jpg|Turbo introduces himself to Vanellope. tumblr mhjylwWx8b1qh0n97o1 500.png|Turbo puts his classic thumbs-up pose to the viewer. KING.png|Turbo grinning evilly at Vanellope. Turboram.jpg|Turbo trying to ram Vanellope into a wall 185px-Screenshot_2013-08-22_at_4.23.01_PM.png|''End of the line, glitch.'' 185px-Screenshot_2013-10-17_at_9.52.09_AM.png|Vanellope glitching away from Turbo 185px-Screenshot_2013-10-17_at_9.52.17_AM.png|Turbo is about to bump into a wall Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps com-9721.jpg|A Cy-Bug is about to devour Turbo. tumblr_mhl76sqQI01rhfd6ao1_500.png|Turbo is shocked to see the Cy-Bug. Turbocybugcandy.jpg|Turbo grinning evilly at Ralph 185px-Turbo_Snapshot_03.png|Cy-Bug Turbo wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10009.jpg|Ralph listening to Cy-Bug Turbo's plan. Kingcandybug.jpg|"I should thank you..." wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10020.jpg|"...but it'd be more fun to kill you!" 200px-Bhjbvgghn.jpg|Ralph versus Cy-Bug Turbo wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10037.jpg|Cy-Bug Turbo chasing Ralph. tumblr_static_icon5.png|Cy-Bug Turbo, after being thrown by Ralph. wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10062.jpg|"I'm not through with you yet!" 185px-Turbo_cybug_04.jpg|Ralph in Cy-Bug Turbo's clutches Letswatchherdie.jpg|Cy-Bug Turbo forcing Ralph to watch Vanellope get killed by a swarm of Cy-Bugs wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10298.jpg|Cy-Bug Turbo trying to stop the other Cy-Bugs from flying into the cola beacon. images (9).jpg|Cy-Bug Turbo being mesmerized by the cola beacon Turbolight.jpg|Cy-Bug Turbo trying to resist his Cy-Bug programming. 185px-CyBugKCTurboDietColaDemise.jpg|The Cy-Bugs and Turbo are led to their death. Turbodeath.png|Cy-Bug Turbo getting closer, to the cola beacon wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10329.jpg|Turbo, finally reaches the cola beacon, and his death. king_candy_bug__up_we_go__by_kirokashu-d5zuwda.jpg Video games Dikongcandycart.jpg|King Candy's kart featured in Disney INFINITY Promotional material King Candy's stats.png|King Candy's stats King Candy Sugar Rush game stats.png|King Candy Sugar Rush Game Stats king-candy.jpg|King Candy, Sour Bill, Wynchel, and Duncan in a promotional art wreck-it-ralph-wallpaper_KingCandy-1680x1050.jpg|King Candy promotional poster 23251/232507377/192406_298556376925870_777012644_o.jpg.jpg king candy wallpaper.jpg|King Candy wallpaper 258px-Kcdisney.jpeg|King Candy's pose Concept art New Wreck-It Ralph Concept Art - Charcter Designs 2.jpg|Concept art of King Candy tumblr_mekz3mHnH21qdbhwwo2_1280.jpg|Concept art of King Candy's kart Wreckitralphdrawings.jpg|Concept art of Wreck-It Ralph characters tumblr_mcpl2yy14k1rjlqpvo6_1280.jpg|Computer graphic picture of King Candy Tumblr md340yxSKu1r82zt0o6 1280.jpg|Concept art of King Candy, Sour Bill, Wynchel, Duncan, and the Sugar Rush citizens Tumblr md340yxSKu1r82zt0o5 1280.jpg|Concept art of King Candy in the racing line-up turbo desing.jpg|Turbo concept art desing kingcandycastlewalls.jpg|Concept art of King Candy's palace interior Billcandyart.jpg KingCandySW.jpg|Early concepts of King Candy by Scott Watanabe. ArtOfWiRLB.jpg|King Candy and the cops pursue Vanellope and Ralph, by Lorelay Bove. Kcereckitralphconcept.jpg|Early designs for King Candy and Sour Bill Turbo3d.jpg|3D models of Turbo 18-wreck-it-ralph-concept-art-characters.jpg.jpg|A sketch of King Candy Wreck+It+Ralph+-+Candy+startingline+copy.jpg.jpg|Concept art of King Candy at the starting lines imagesCA6VWPFR.jpg|TurboTime's logo 62944822787.jpg|Artwork of the upcoming Turbo Pop Vinyl figure Kingcandy_wirvideogame.jpg Tie-In Media VanellopeKCSBScan1.jpg|King Candy furious at Vanellope in the Little Golden Book. KCBillScan1.jpg|King Candy and Sour Bill in the Big Golden Book. Kckartbook.jpg|Artwork of King Candy in his kart in a storybook adaption Kcsbgb.jpg|King Candy and Sour Bill in the Big Golden Book adaption Kccbgb.jpg|King Candy in his kart, after speaking with Ralph in a storybook adaption KCComic2.png|King Candy in the Malaysian graphic novel. KCComic1.png|King Candy destroying Vanellope's code in the comic. KCbugComic3.png|King Candy's demise in the comic. 29373):).jpg|King Candy and Sour Bill on the cover of a book adaption Cybugkinggolden.jpg|King Candy as a Cy-Bug in the Golden Books adaption Lcgoldebbook.jpg 3455432.jpg kingcandyisturbogolden.jpg|Turbo in the golden book adaptions Tumblr mz9kcrfcUm1rti3hfo2 1280.jpg.jpg Merchandise King Candy Racer.jpg|A King Candy figure complete with his race kart/throne pop-kingcandy.jpg|King Candy Pop Vinyl Figure Concept Art of King Candy.png|A King Candy pin 51EMBGyQb+L. SL500 AA300 .jpg|''Sugar Rush'' figure set Wreck-It Ralph - Mystery Set - King Candy ONLY.jpeg|A King Candy pin Kcsodamountinpindisney.jpg|A King Candy Disney Soda Fountain pin wreckItKing.jpg.jpg|A custom Vinylmation figure of King Candy at the 13 Refelctions of Evil event at Epcot (featuring the Royal Racer and Sour Bill) Turbovinyl.jpg|A custom Vinylmation figure of Turbo at the 13 Refelctions of Evil event at Epcot 354323_funko_turbo.jpg|Turbo Pop Vinyl figure Ddrrfd2223322.jpg|A custom King Candy Vinylmation figure by Bethany Norris Category:Character galleries